Shattered Illusions
by Ice Princess3
Summary: Serena thought her life was finally going to be normal, she had no idea what awaited her and how it would change her whole world...
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot.

A/N: I wrote this about 4 years ago and just found and so I figured why not post it. It's my first and only Sailor Moon fic. It's set after the R season. Let me know what you think of it. I live off of feedback!

Shattered Illusions 

Prologue

            Once I wished for an exciting life. I was sick of being a normal 14 year old. Now I am 16 and all I want is to have a normal life again. My name is Serena Tsukino but I am also known as Sailor Moon, Champion of Love and Justice.  As well as Princess of the Moon. Born to fight the Negaverse. 

            It all started 1000 years ago, all the planets were living peacefully in a time known as the Silver Millennium. Queen Serenity ruled the Moon Kingdom and from there she oversaw the other planets. During a silver eclipse the Negaverse broke out and attacked the Moon Kingdom. Queen Beryl, who wanted to take over the universe, led the Negaverse. During the battle Queen Serenity lost her only daughter, me. I lost my love, the Earth Prince Darien. And all my friends who were Princesses of the other planets. Knowing the battle couldn't be won Queen Serenity using the Imperium Silver Crystal sent me, Prince Darien, and the other Princesses, and our two guardians Luna and Artemis 1000 years into the future. We had no memories until the Negaverse began to rear its ugly head. We defeated Beryl, the aliens Allan and Ann, Wiseman and Rubeus and many more. Now everything is peaceful. Darien and I are together. Our daughter Rini from the future is here. The Scouts are leading their own lives, everything is perfect, or so I thought.


	2. Chapter One

Disclaimer: Still not mine

Chapter 1 

            "Darien, Rini wait up for me!" I yelled running after them. 

            They always did this, run off by themselves leaving me behind. I guess they just have this special bond I don't understand. I'm not a part of it really. 

            "Owww!" I whined as I tripped and fell on the pavement. I skinned my knee, and blood was trickling down my leg. Again I proved to be less than graceful. I glanced up to see Darien and Rini were out of sight, they didn't even notice I had fallen.

            I decided to just go home. Recently I've just felt like I was an annoyance around those two. My 16th birthday had passed not too long ago. I'm practically an adult but I sure don't feel like it. 

            "Serena, aren't you Darien and Rini suppose to go to the zoo today?" the black cat perched on my bed ask.

            "Yeah, but they went on without me. I doubt they even realize I'm gone. Don't get me wrong I love the little munchkin but when she's there…it's like I'm not."

            "Please tell me you're not jealous of that little girl again. Granted she can be a bit trying at times but that's no reason to be jealous of her. Really Serena you're 16 now!" Luna exclaimed.

            Suddenly the phone rang and I picked it up, "Hello."

            "Serena, why'd you ditch us?" Darien asked.

            "Me ditch you? Ha! You guys ditched me. I fell and when I looked up you were gone. It's been over an hour and you've just called now. You didn't even miss me, did you?" I shouted.

            "Calm down. You always blow things out of proportion. I'm dropping Rini off cause I have to get to work. When you want to talk about things like an adult, call me!" he stated angrily. 

                                                                        *

At The Temple…

            "Serena, you're late again! What's your excuse this time? Let me guess, you fell and knocked yourself out resulting in amnesia and forgot about the meeting." Raye said in a sardonic tone.

            "Sorry Darien dropped Rini off late." I said huffing and puffing from my run over here.

            "Weren't you suppose to go with Darien and Rini to the zoo?" Lita asked while twirling her long brown hair. 

            "Yeah but they left me behind, like usual. Really the little fungus manipulates him. He always pays attention to her and just ignores me. Oh do you have anymore of those delicious cookies?"

            "Girls we do have business to attend to. We all have heard Serena whine before. So does anyone have anything important to report? Related to the Negaverse, evil and stuff? Not boys!" Artemis said.

            "All my readings have shown things are normal. Nothing brewing, everything is peaceful." The resident genius Amy explained.

            "Great, everything is of the norm so Lita and I won't be late for our dates. See ya next week!" Mina shouted.

            "What dates?" I questioned.

            "Oh these totally babelicious twins we met at the arcade. Mina and I make a great babe hunting team. Catch ya later!" Lita said as they rushed out the door.

            "Well, I guess I better go now. I said I'd meet Greg at the park if I could. I'm so glad he's back." Amy said slightly blushing.

            "Amy, I thought you were going to help me study tonight."

            "Gosh Serena, I forgot. We'll do it another time. You have to learn to study yourself anyway. Also this week I'm traveling with Greg's family to the country. So I'll be back next Sunday. Bye!"

            "Guess it's just you and me, Raye. Wanna go see the new Freddie Prinze Jr.  movie? He is so hot!"

            "Serena unlike you I actually have a life. Which means a job and responsibilities. But of course the word responsibility is foreign to you."

            "What's that suppose to mean?"

            "You're 16 still you have no responsibility. You're Sailor Moon, our leader, and we bail you out all the time. You can barely pass your classes or walk down a city block without falling. No evil force to blame for all your faults now. No, excuses so why don't you just grow up!"

            How could she say such things? I walked out in to the warm summer night. Does she really believe that? Sure Raye and I fight a lot but she was never that cruel before. She has a point though all the Scouts are moving on but me. Lita and Mina are best friends. Amy has Greg and her and Raye are really close. That leaves me with a boyfriend who can hardly stand me, though he is destined to love me, a daughter who detests and ridicules me, a family who has no cue who I really am, a guardian cat who loves to berate me. 

            Ugh I hate being depressed. Must think happy thought…cake and ice cream, TV, comic books. Okay I'm going home to pig out, watch TV and read comic books. Problem solved…for now. 

                                                                        *

Later That Week…

            "Oh I can't believe I failed another math test. Moms going to kill me. I tried to study, really I did. But Rini ripped apart my room and I had to clean it up. And Amy left me to be with Greg. And—"

            "Serena, for once will you take responsibility for your actions. You had days to study and you didn't. Instead you spent your time gorging yourself on TV, food and comic books." Luna stated as we walked down the crowded streets.

            "I was depressed and I needed to distract myself. No time for studying."

            "Every time you and Darien have a fight, you neglect your schoolwork. Remember Darien is older than you, he probably expects you to be …well, um…more mature."

            I walked into the house contemplating Luna's words. Lately everyone has been hinting I should just grow up. They don't understand I don't know if I can even explain it. Ut oh here comes Mom.

            "Hello dear how was school? How'd your math exam go?"

            "My math exam it was, um…I took it. And the result was…" I stalled.

            "Was what Serena? Give me that?" she said as she grabbed my test. On the test in bright red marker was my grade, a 43. Her face became flushed with rage, she tried to control her anger but…

            "Serena Tsukino what is wrong with you? You wonder off doing God's know what. You're always with that older boy. I just don't know what to think. Now your grades are falling. If you don't keep your grades up you'll never get into college. What about your future? Do you ever think of that? Just go up to your room. Your Father and I will talk to you later."

            I quickly ran up the stairs. I entered my room to find the pink haired munchkin on my bed and on the phone.

            "Rini how many times have I told you to stay out of my room! Who are you on the phone with?"

            "Yeah Darien she's here but I don't think you want to talk to her. She's in a bad mood again. Her mom was just yelling cause she bombed another test. Okay. I'll talk to you later. Serena its Darien." She said handing me the phone.

            "Hello, so you've decided to talk to me again." I said stiffly.

            "Yeah well we were both being kind of childish. So I hear you failed another test."

            I grimaced, "I'd rather not talk about it."

            "Fine, I was talking to Andrew he says 'hello'. He says that he hasn't seen you for a while. He's seen Mina and Lita pretty often. They're always after some guy. And I hear Amy's always with Greg." Darien said trying to make conversation.

            "Uh huh they went with his family to the country for a week. They're really cute together. I just wish I had Amy's help studying." Serena added.

            Darien sighed "You have to learn to do the work by yourself. Amy and the others won't always be there. You have to learn to stand on your own like I did."

            "Darien look, I know you've had a rough childhood and you were always very independent. I like being able to count on my friends and family to help me. I always have and hopefully always will."

            "Serena will you come back from your fantasy world. Focus on something for once. You always said that you wanted a normal life. Well here's your chance. Take it."

            "Serena! Please come down. We'd like to talk with you." My mother's voice sounded.

            "I gotta go. I'll call you later okay?" Bye Darien."

            "Bye Meatball head." He said as he hung up the phone.

            I slowly walked downstairs to where my parents sat side by side on the sofa. The test lay on the coffee table the dismal red number glaring at me. I took a seat on the carpet and looked at them expectantly. You know I've faced all kinds of evil but this meeting brought a new feeling of dread.

            "Serena your mother and I have discussed this thoroughly and decided it is for your best interest. You are grounded until further notice. You will go to school and come directly home, no stopping at the video arcade. You can watch TV only when your homework is done and shown to one of us. You may talk on the phone but only for a limited amount of time. Also you may not see that older boy from now on. Until you can prove to us that we can trust you to keep good grades and come home at a regular time, after you've told us where you'll be. You are under house arrest." He father decreed. 

            My jaw dropped through the speech. I knew I was in trouble but this? I was to be kept a prisoner. .

            "All this for a bad grade?" I sputtered. 

            "Not only for a bad grade but for what we have been putting up with. Leaving and coming in at all hours without telling us where you'll be or who you've been with. You seem so distant at times. We love you and we worry about you. This is for the best." My Mother stated calmly.

            "You can't do this to me! It isn't fair!" I shouted.

            "We already have." My Father yelled back.

            I ran up to my room and threw myself on the bed. I wanted to cry but no tears would come. Luna padded softly into my room. She had heard everything.

            "Their punishment is a bit harsh but it can't hurt you." She said.

            "Have you forgotten I'm Sailor Moon? Champion of Love and Justice ring a bell? I can't fight evil if I'm grounded! Did you think about that Miss Smarty Cat?" I spat angrily at her.

            "No I hadn't but then again nothing has arose recently. The Scouts are capable. You should be able to concentrate on your schoolwork."

            "I can't see Darien. We've gone through so much only to have my parents do this. He'll move on. Why would he want a girlfriend he can never see? I hate this." I said bitterly. "What about the scout meeting on Sunday? I'll never be able to make it."

            "Darien loves you so don't worry about him. I'll go to the meeting like usual and I'll give you all the details. I really do think this isn't a bad thing for you." Luna said effectively ending the conversation.

                                                                        *

Sunday, At The Temple…

            "So Amy how was your week away with Greg?" Lita asked.

            "It was great. I really like his family. I just hope I didn't miss much in school."

            "Oh Amy, like you could ever fall behind." Mina said with a smile.

            "Not like that ditz Serena. I can't believe she got grounded. Not like they'll be a big difference here. Just more food and less fighting." Raye announced.

            "Poor Serena, that girl can never keep herself out of trouble." Artemis said shaking his head.

            "So to sum it up, nothing new on the evil battle front. And gossip wise, Amy and Greg had a great time and are now officially a couple. Lita and Mina have a second date with the hunky twins. And Raye…?"

            "Nothing new here, Luna." She said with a shaky smile.

            "Okay then I'll go report back to our little jailbird. Goodbye." Luna said as she sprinted off into the night.

            All the scouts eventually left. Amy was heading out the door when she turned to Raye.

            "Raye is everything okay?" she asked with a concerned look.  

            "Sure, why do you ask?"

            "Well I noticed you were pretty quiet during the meeting. And you looked anxious and worried. You were as klutzy as Serena tonight. If you need to talk I'm here."

            "I know Amy. I was just preoccupied tonight. But I'm fine really. I'll see you tomorrow."

            "Bye Raye!"

            "Bye!" Raye responded trying to sound cheerful. 

            Raye started to clear away the food Lita had brought when the phone rang. She jumped, startled. Grandpa had gotten it. She waited a few minutes and then silently walked into the room where he was. He was sitting on the chair with his head on his hands. 

            "Grandpa what did they say?" she asked trying to control the tremble in her voice.

            Her grandfather looked up, "The doctor said the tests confirmed his thoughts…it's cancer. I'm to go check into the hospital tomorrow. Hospital! What does that doctor know?" he said gruffly.

            "Grandpa he knows more than you do. Don't be foolish; you are going to that hospital. I don't care how stubborn you are. You're going to go to that hospital and get better!" Raye shouted.

            "But what about the temple? I can't leave it." He said waspishly.

            "Chad and I will be fine. Don't you dare worry about us. You should go pack. I'll come and see you after school."

            "Fine, but first I want to go over some things with Chad." He went to leave the room and paused, "Raye, please don't worry about me. Cancer can't stop me! Nothing can! Now don't you going doing anything stupid while I'm away."

            "Yes, Grandpa. I'm going to go finish cleaning up now." She said as she tried to fight the tears that clogged her throat.

            She ran outside and stood in the moonlight as tears ran down her cheeks. It just wasn't fair, she thought. But then again life never was fair.


	3. Chapter Two

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or anything else here. I am a poor college student, suing me would accomplish nada.

A/N: So so sorry about taking forever to get this out. College got in the way, evil institution. But now I'm done with my first year ::big grin:: so I have more time for writing. Thank you to Serenity Aura Crystal Winner, I will continue this fic as long as I know some people are reading it. And to Bunnicula03, lol, thank you for your long review. I really appreciate your ideas, you and I are on the same wavelength with this story, trust me. I totally get what you're saying and agree. I will be updating quicker I promise. So sorry it's taken this long ::hangs head in shame::. Wow this is getting long. In conclusion I adore reviews, I worship them. Just let me know someone is reading this, lol. Anyway thanks again and on to the story! 

Chapter 2 

At the North Pole barely visible through the blinding snow a palace stood. It was an immense black fortress. Inside the palace a Queen sat on her throne. The throne was made out of pure black obsidian, and Queen Isa resided there. A woman who appeared to be in her mid-twenties beautiful, but untouchable. Her waist length hair was the color of icicles with the barest tint of blue. Her complexion was so fair it was almost translucent. She cloaked herself in white ermine fur and her eyes gazed off into the distance. Her eyes that sent shivers down the spines of the coldest beings, black as her throne and as cold as the barren land around her, almost lifeless. Almost, they sparked to life at the mention of the Sailor Scouts. Hatred engulfed the windows to her soul that is if she has one.

"I want the identities of the Sailor Scouts discovered immediately! What could I have possibly said to make this unclear?" Queen Isa asked one of her many minions. 

 "The Scouts have taken many precautions to make sure they would not be discovered, my lady." Donavan replied in a courteous tone. 

             "They are five, 16 year old girls living in Tokyo, who have a rather interesting night lives. Sailor Moon's name is probably Serenity or some variation of it. She is the Moon Princess and will become Neo-Queen Serenity. She must possess some beauty for my Diamond became infatuated with the girl. She is also known to be clumsy and not too bright. Her love is the handsome Prince Darien and her daughter the pink-haired Small Lady. Sailor Mercury is the smart logical but timid one. Sailor Mars has quite the temper and disagrees frequently with their leader. Sailor Jupiter is very physical and probably a bully in real life. And Sailor Venus is a bit full of herself so look for a vapid conceited girl. So to recap a ditz, a geek, a hothead, a bully, and a prima donna make up the infamous Sailor Scouts. I don't think I'm asking too much of you gentleman, they are just children, find them!" she roared. 

"Yes, my lady." The shadow men answered.

            A group of men stood together in the room. They were all stunningly handsome but tragically they were all also as cold as the ice that surrounded them. They were the shadow men. They were of an uncaring nature but had the talent that their named implied, the ability to follow undetected, and to watch unnoticed by their prey. Their commander was a man named Donavan. His classic blonde good looks had garnered the attentions of many women. He stood his full height 6'3'' as he surveyed his men. 

            "Pick your men and venture to Tokyo. Draw the Sailor Brats out while you collect the energy of the youth for me. I am placing my trust in you Donavan to complete this task. I will have my revenge no matter what the cost. Do not fail me." Queen Isa ordered as the men departed.

            A smile graced her face as she thought of the revenge she had long awaited for. Her plan was set in motion and nothing could stop it. 

                                                                        *

At School…

            "Gosh Serena, how long are you grounded for? My best friend, a petite redhead named Molly asked.

            "I don't know Mol, it's so unfair. I mean I'm sixteen now! Not a baby."

            "Maybe Melvin can tutor you. I know Ami is busy with Greg so she can't help you as much. Melvin won't mind he's a whiz at math. He's even helped me."

            "Did I hear my name mentioned?" a boy with messy brown hair and glasses asked. 

            "Hey Melvin, I was just saying to Serena that you could help her in math. She's grounded for like, ever cause of her grades and stuff. I figured if you could help me, you could help her." Molly said cheerfully. 

            Molly and Melvin have been together for about two years now. I never would have thought their relationship would last. Molly is pretty and sweet and could do a lot better, but she's happy with Melvin. I've known Melvin for a pretty long time and he hasn't changed much. He still collects bugs, rambles about computers and refuses to get contacts. But he has grown into his looks and isn't such a geek. They have remained my friends through everything. It's nice to have friends who like me just for being—me…Serena. 

            "Serena, HELLO! Could you try not to space out on me? No wonder you're failing math. When you're not having a ditz attack, you're off in some fantasy world. Still I'll try and help. Call me to set up a time. Gotta go!" Melvin screeched as he dashed off.

            I really tried hard during the day to pay attention. But my mind kept wandering to Darien. I called him right after my parents sentenced me. He said he'd miss me but again maybe it was for the best. It would give me some time to think, yeah like I really need that. Contrary to popular belief all I do is think, and it isn't always pleasant things. I need to escape sometimes. And that's why I have my nice little dream world, where everything is perfect. 

                                                                        *

At The Hospital…

            "Grandpa will you stop complaining. The nurses are here to help you. We don't need them kicking you out already. The doctor says that you have to stay here until you achieve remission so you better get use to it and behave." Raye said in a strained tight voice. 

            "How can I when all my sixteen year old daughter foes is order me around like I'm a child? It's bad enough the doctors and so-called nurses boss me around. Now you, it's humiliating. Now you better get back to the temple before that dolt Chad burns it down." Grandpa demanded before throwing a bedpan at a passing nurse.

            Raye left the hospital with dark thoughts, she knew her Grandfather acted tough but he was only human. This treatment would have to hurt him to help him. She had to be strong for him and for herself. She had decided not to tell the others. It would only make them worry about her, watch her for the moment when she broke. But that wasn't going to happen, she vowed. Because if she let everything fall apart she wasn't sure if she could put everything back together again. 

                                                                        *

At Mina's House…

            "So Luna, how's the inmate doing? Is she driving you crazy yet?" Artemis questioned. 

            "Serena always drives me crazy. It's only been a few days and she's already climbing the walls. She's read every comic book she has. She is trying with her schoolwork, and Melvin is going to try and help her. She hasn't been as talkative lately, which is a bit odd. Rini is trying to help Serena but they just end up fighting as usual. That girl is still envious of a child." Stated Luna.

            "Hey guys!" Mina said breezing in and seeing the two cats curled up on the bed. 

            "Mina, I thought you and Lita were going roller-blading together." Said Artemis.

            "We are, I just stopped by to get my skates. It's way too nice a day to stay inside."

            "Maybe afterwards you guys can stop by and see Serena. She's extremely bored." Luna suggested. 

            "Driving you bonkers huh, Luna. Sure we'll swing by. Catch ya later!" Mina said as she departed. 

                                                                        *

Later At Serena's House

            "Oh Ami, I just don't get it!" I said as I poured over my homework.

            "Keep trying and you'll get it. You are really making progress. I'll try and stop by later this week. Okay? Don't give up." Ami spoke the encouraging words as she strolled out the door.

            I went back up to my room. I shut my book and just stared out the window.

            "Serena, two of your friends are here!" my mom yelled up the stairs.

            I rushed downstairs to see Lita and Mina with roller blades slung over their shoulders, laughing. As I approached the last few steps, I accidentally stepped on my loose shoelace and tumbled down the remaining steps. I landed in a heap at their feet. 

            "Serena you're such a klutz. It's a good thing you couldn't come skating with us, you probably would have broken a bone." Mina said.

            "Thanks a lot you guys!" I said angrily as I brushed myself off.

            "She was just kidding. Come on. I brought food with me. " Lita said with a smile. 

            We went up to my room to talk and eat. The food was delicious as always. They told me all about the twins Josh and Jeff, who they were going out with again on Friday. The longer they talked the more left out I felt. It was like I wasn't even there. Just an occasional comment about me pigging out or having a klutz attack. It made me wonder if they weren't Sailor Scouts would they still be my friends. They left after about an hour, the Luna came home and started nagging.

            "Serena when are you going to get ungrounded?" an annoying voice asked.

            "Why would you care Rini?" I retorted.

            "Because if you can't see Darien than neither can I." She explained with exaggerated patience.

            "Gee, I'm sorry I'm messing up your social life, brat. Leave me alone. The way mom and dad are acting I'll be 18 before I get out of here. Now scram!"

            Rini ran out of the room slamming the door. Imagine that little whacko was mad because she couldn't see Darien cause of me. She sees more of him than I do anyway. She has him and just about everyone else wrapped around her little finger. It's positively nauseating! I thought to myself.

                                                                        *

At Darien's Apartment…

            Darien sat deep in thought; he had just gotten off the phone with Rini. She was upset because she couldn't see him. He could understand where Serena's parents were coming from. He was older and they didn't know him. It sometimes made him think. He was a 22 year old dating a 16 year old. It wasn't that he didn't love her, he did. She was just so young in so many ways. He just didn't understand her sometimes, well actually most of the time. She was still a child and he was an adult. It posed a dilemma.

                                                                        *

At The Temple…

            Raye was sweeping when the phone rang.

            "Hello."

            "Hey Raye. It's Serena, I was wondering if…um…"  

            "Just spit it out, Serena!" Raye exclaimed.

            "Could I borrow some of your comic books? I'm really bored and I read all mine. Please!"

            "I can't bring them over, I have no time. Chad is such a doofus and I can't run this temple by myself."

            "What about Grandpa, duh?"

            "He, um—had to go to some sort of convention, so I'm in charge and really busy."

            "Oh, sorry Raye. Would it be okay if I sent Rini over to get them tomorrow?"

            "Yeah that's fine. I am really swamped with work and that's why I haven't been over to see you. I still think you're a moron for getting in this situation, but that's just you. So I'll give them to Rini. I have to go. Bye!"

            "Uh, bye Raye."

                                                                        *

At A Hotel In Tokyo…

            Donovan and two trusted followers had arrived in Tokyo. They looked into enrolling into a local high school to begin their mission. They decided on Crossroads High School, and today was to be their first day.

            "Are you two ready yet?" Donovan shouter running a hand through his tousled curls.

            "Almost, give us a few more minutes." Nicholas said. 

            Nicholas was a man about Donovan's height with light brown hair and a type of boyish charm. His smile deceived many woman into thinking he actually possessed a heart. Ian, the other part of the team, had dark hair and an icy appearance. 6'5'' and as cold as a snake, absolutely ruthless. 

            They left for their new school eager to carry out their plan. Anything to please their leader.            

                                                                        *

At School…

            "I was walking down the hallway to the office when I spotted 3 totally gorgeous guys at the secretaries desk. They must have just transferred here. Isn't that so cool!"

            "Oh Serena, you already have a boyfriend. Remember amnesia boy?"

            "Raye, stop calling him that! I haven't seen Darien in awhile and besides I was just looking. There is nothing wrong with that. You're the one who needs to hook up with a guy. Relieve you of all that tension and stuff." I said as I stopped at my locker.

            "I don't need a boyfriend. It would just complicate things now. If you're pondering my love life it just goes to show you have way too much free time." Raye said smiling as she walked down the hall.

            Donavan deep in thought about finding the scouts didn't notice the girl in front of him until it was too late. They ran smack into each other.

            "Watch where you're going creep!" Raye yelled at the boy who knocked her over.

            Donavan could only stare. She was beautiful. She had long purplish hair and her angry dark eyes glared at him. By the time he had shook himself out of his trance she had already gotten up and was brushing herself off. There was something about this girl. 

            "Sorry miss, I'm Donavan and I'm new here. You are…"

            "Leaving because a clumsy guy just made her late for class." Raye shouted as she ran down the hallway.

            "Hurry up Raye." Ami exclaimed holding the door open for her. 

            Raye, Donavan thought, she could prove to be an interesting diversion while they were here. But then again this was just a business trip and she probably had a boyfriend. Still mixing business with pleasure wasn't forbidden.

            What was that guys problem, Raye though. Knocking her over and then just staring like a moron. A really good looking moron though. He reminded her of Ryan Philippe, when she looked at him she just felt like the floor had been swept out from under her, of course that could just have been a side effect from the fall. She should just avoid him anyway, he looks like a heartbreaker. And she was already broken enough.

                                                                        *

At Lunch…

            "Did you see the new transfer students?" Mina asked the girls.

            "Did I, three guys that hot. How could I miss them?" Lita exclaimed.

            Ami laughed, "Hey you two what about Jeff and Josh?"

            "Jeff and Josh are cute. But these guys are so good looking it's almost inhuman." Mina said as she toyed absentmindedly with her food.

            "Well the one is as klutzy as you Serena. Not to mention rude." Raye said as she recounted what had happened earlier.

            "Donavan, what a dreamy name."

            "Serena, hello, Darien!" Lita said.

            "I know, I know." I blushed, "But he hasn't called for a while and things have been weird between us lately. He keeps telling me to be more adult." I said glumly.

            "Don't worry about it. You guys will bounce back like always." Mina replied.

            "You're right." I said nodding my head. "I'll give him a call when I get home."

            "Atta girl." Mina laughed. 

            "I met the other two transfer students. Their names are Ian and Nicholas. They're really smart. Nicholas seemed really nice but Ian was kind of aloof. And I didn't see Donavan." Ami stated as she waved to Greg.

            Across the lunchroom a similar conversation was taking place.

            "I met a bunch of girls today. A few who might fit our profiles. I talked to a very intelligent girl named Ami, and a cute chatterbox named Molly. They're both sitting over there." Nicholas said as he pointed to the table.

            "I met one girl over there. The one on the left. Her name is Raye. She has quite a temper. Real cold like."

            "You calling someone cold Donavan. That's a joke. Other than me you're the coldest person I know. Especially with girls, just use them and toss them right?" Ian said taunting his leader. "That girl Raye is definitely beautiful enough. I might have to give her a try." He smirked.

            "Don't even think about it. We have a mission remember. No distractions." Donavan ordered.

            No distractions, he reinforced to himself. He didn't understand why it made him so mad when Ian mentioned exactly what he was contemplating earlier. It shouldn't matter, she shouldn't matter. She was a human. These people were weak and helpless, controlled by their emotions. Something he would never be, he vowed.


	4. Chapter Three

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or anything associated with it. 

A/N: Huge thank you to Sailor Zodiac and Sailor C for their reviews. I'm glad you guys like it so far. Sorry once again about the between updates. This chapter is pretty long so hopefully that helps. I love feedback, so clicking the button at the bottom would be much appreciated. Just let me know someone is reading this! Thanks! 

Chapter Three

            I went home immediately after school as directed. Melvin came over to help me and surprisingly he did. It was time to phone Darien. I dialed his number and he picked up after the fifth ring.

            "Hello."

            "Hey Darien. It's me."

            "Oh, hey. Um, what's up?"

            "Melvin is torturing me and he's actually good at it. I don't feel like such an idiot. The sooner I pull my grades up the sooner I can see you. I miss you." I said softly.

            "I miss you too." He said and then started coughing.

            "Are you getting sick?" I asked, but then I heard something in the background, a female giggle.

            "Who's over Darien?"

            "No one." He said quickly.

            "So that girl I hear simpering is no one?" I demanded.

            "Look Serena it's not what you think." He rushed to say.

            "It's not what you think. Real reassuring. Look I know you have, how should I put this—a bad memory! But I'm supposed to be your girlfriend, hello. The person you love. Guess not."

            "I do love you. This is just a friend from work." He said in a frustrated voice.

            "Don't you dare get angry at me. And I swear if you tell me to grow up I will scream. You probably don't even mind me being grounded. Gives you a little more time to play the field." I spat so angry and hurt I could barely speak.

            "Serena, please. Listen to me." Darien pleaded.

            "I can't right now. I need to think." I stated as calmly as I could.

            "Okay but—"he paused," sweetie I do love you."

            "Goodbye Darien." I whispered as I hung up the phone.

            I went to stand by my window. It was a lovely night. The moon shone brightly a steady beacon in the darkness. I was too tired to deal with all of this. I lie down on my bed and swiftly fell asleep.

            It was foggy all around me but as the mist disappeared I could make out figures in the darkness. I saw the scouts standing and talking, they were all laughing and Luna and Artemis were at their feet. Molly and Melvin were there holding hands. Darien stood with Rini on his shoulders. Even she looked happy to see me. My family was there too. All beckoning me to join them. 

            Suddenly there was tearing sound. The ground beneath them opened and they all began to fall. All of them screamed my name, to come and save them. I ran and ran but they just got further and further away. The last to fall was Darien and he reached out for my hand but I couldn't reach him. He fell, and everyone was gone. I got to the spot to find it sealed. I was alone. Completely and utterly alone. And I screamed.

            I woke up with a start. The alarm had gone off. I was still shaken from the dream. All of them lost to me. It was just a dream I kept telling myself. Just a dream, but I could still hear the screams. Mine loudest of all.  

                                                                        *

The Next Week…

            "We are failing in our plan. We need to strike soon." Ian huffed as he turned to his partners. 

            "We are searching for candidates. That's work, hard work." Nicholas said with a wolfish grin.

            "You work by dating, tough job. Ian does have a point though. We are almost sure of the identities of three of the scouts, but Sailor Moon still alludes us. She's the most important; she's the one our Queen wants. Meanwhile we should collect more energy. Queen Isa demands youth and we shall bring it to her." Donavan assured them.

            "Fine, but I still think—"

            "Who is the leader Ian?" Donavan questioned in a deadly tone.

            "You my liege. I apologize." Ian spoke as he bowed slightly. While thinking, the pompous playboy would not be leader for long. It was his time to shine. Nicholas presented a problem; he was loyal to Donavan but not a necessary part of the operation. Nicholas was expendable, after he was gone it would leave only he and Donavan. Hid own agenda was about to take reign.

                                                                        *

At Serena's House…

            "Serena you really are doing much better. I'm proud of you." Ami said gesturing to my math homework. "How are things with Darien going?"

            "Thanks. Um, I still haven't talked to him; he's called a few times. I'm still confused and hurt by what happened. But thanks to you and Melvin I should be off grounding soon. Hopefully Darien and I can talk then." I said with a shrug.

            "Well that wraps it up." She said glancing at her watch.

            "Hot date with Greg?" I asked with a grin.

            "Yes." Ami replied blushing a bit. "We're meeting at the park and I better hurry or else I'm going to be late." She said as she rushed off into the twilight.  

            "Bye! Tell Greg I said hi!" I yelled.

                                                                        *

At The Park…

             While Ami and Greg sat on a bench by the pond quietly talking, Donavan and the others were nearby plotting. Another reason why they were called Shadow men was because their shadows can be willed into a nearby person and then are able to take the youth from the person. It will then be stored and given to their Queen. It doesn't kill the person under normal circumstances but if enough of the essence is taken the person can die.

            A group of girls were seated by the pond, when the three Shadow men crept up and let into their bodies, draining their victims. The girls collapsed and the their friends began to scream. The complexions f the victims were ashen and haggard. 

            Ami and Greg rushed to the scene but no attackers could be found. The girls were unconscious but other than that appeared to be okay. Out of the corner of her eye Ami saw three shadows fleeing, they looked very familiar. She decided to call the Scouts and arrange for a meeting.

                                                                        *

At The Temple…

            "That's exactly what happened Ami?" Luna asked.

            "Yes, that's all I saw three familiar shadows, men I think." She thought for a moment. "No I'm sure it was three guys." She reaffirmed.

            "The girls who were attacked were unconscious and rushed to the hospital. They looked okay, just well—older." Greg said as he held Ami's hand reassuringly.

            "Okay so we have a new enemy. Any suspects?" Artemis questioned.

            "How about those three new guys. They just showed up and there is something kinda off about them. They seem well, unfeeling, you know?" Mina said with a shrug.

            "Ian, Donavan and Nicholas, great why do all the cute ones have to be Nega-creeps." Lita sighed. 

            "Well we don't know for sure if they are from the Negaverse. Be careful but try and get to know them better. I have to go inform Serena on all this."

            "Bye Luna!" Mina called. "What an assignment, we _have _to get to know three cute guys better."

            "Remember that's an order." Lita said laughing with Mina. "Hello? Raye!!" she shouted at the surprisingly quiet girl.

            "Huh? Geez Lita you didn't have to shout. What?"

            "I was going to ask what's up with you and Donavan? He's always staring at you. New romance?"

            "Nothing is up with me and that cretin with a staring problem." Raye said getting mad. 

            "Maybe a boyfriend would help her disposition. She sure has been a witch lately." Mina attempted to whisper to Lita, but Raye heard.

            "Well this witch has work to do! So if you're done talking behind my back I'll go find my broomstick." Raye screamed as she stormed out of the room.

                                                                        *

            At school the girls each made an effort to get to know the three mysterious guys. The way Raye and Donavan avoided each other like the plague was the only exception. They each came to their own conclusions. The boys had decided that they were almost positive that Ami was Mercury; Lita was Jupiter and Mina as Venus. They began to plot how to capture them. But Ian had a plan of his own.

            He asked Nicholas to meet him in the ally outside the local club they frequented. When Nicholas arrived Ian attacked. His shadow jumped into Nicholas and his power center. Nicholas crumpled to the ground; his youthful body now that of a very old man. Ian proceeded to swallow Nicholas's power center and his skin glowed, as he was rejuvenated. His plan was right on schedule and he headed back to the hotel.

            "Where's Nicholas?" Donavan asked as soon as Ian entered the suite.

            "He left with some girl, a pretty redhead. He said he'd be back soon." Ian said with as he tried to put on a concerned look.

            "Well he's not back. We don't need anything or anyone screwing up our plans."

            "I know, just give it a little time. He wouldn't desert us." Ian said planting the seed of doubt in Donavan's mind. He felt Nicholas's power surging through his veins and smiled a cobra like grin. 

                                                                        *

            I sat on the roof letting the cool summer breeze brush gently over me. Luna had informed me of the impending danger, just another obstacle in my life. I still hadn't talked to Darien. I believe that he wasn't cheating on me but it's more than that. Whenever we were involved I possessed some kind of label: Sailor Moon, Princess Serena, Neo-Queen Serenity etc. He never got to know me as plain Serena Tsukino. And what he thought he did know of me was that I was a whiny ditzy crybaby. So it does sort of have a ring of truth to it. It's different now, I'm different now. But does he even realize that? I don't think so and that presents a problem. Great—another problem! Like I don't have enough already. Then again it's not like the word normal ever did apply to me.

*

            Raye walked along the dimly lit street deep in thought. Grandpa wasn't doing too well and the stress of everything was just becoming too much for her. She continued to walk lost in her own thoughts until she walked into what felt like a solid brick wall. 

            Donavan looked ay his feet, where once again a girl lay. He had been concentrating so hard on finding Nicholas that he didn't notice the girl until it was too late. He went to help her up and as the streetlight hit her upturned angry face, he realized it was Raye. 

            Raye stayed down for a moment to get her bearings and then she looked up to confront her brick wall, which was none other than Donavan.

            "What's your problem? Do you have some kind of obsession with knocking girls down?" Raye shouted as she got up.

            "It seems to me that you can't be bothered to watch where you're going. Unless this is some pathetic attempt to throw yourself at my feet." He said with a smug grin. Then he noticed the blood dripping down her arm and reached for it.

            "Don't touch me!" Raye said as she pulled away.

            "No let me see." He responded as he grabbed her arm and held it up to the light. She must have fallen on something sharp to produce such a deep gash. As he touched her an odd feeling of confusion and possessiveness stole through him. As he looked at Raye he could see the same feelings mirrored in her eyes. He quickly dropped her arm as if he had been burned.

            "It's fine." She said through clenched teeth as she tried to ignore the feelings his touch awakened in her. 

            "It needs to be cleaned and then bandaged." He stated firmly.

            "The Temple where I live is just down the block. I'll take care of it at home."

            "No, I'll take care of it. It's my fault." Donavan argued as he led the way down the street.

            At the Temple he quickly and efficiently cleaned and bandaged the wound, but he was careful not to touch her for too long. 

            Why was he feeling this way, he wondered. He felt responsible and worried about this girl—this human girl. Sure she was beautiful but he had seen girls more lovely than she. This loss of control of his emotions scared him. He had to leave.

            "Thank you." Raye said quietly.

            "You're welcome." He replied gruffly. Then feeling he owed her some explanation, "I must leave, I am looking for Nicholas."

            "You lost your brother!" Raye exclaimed.

            "He's not my brother and I didn't lose him. He went off with some redhead and failed to return."

            "Figures it was a girl." She muttered.

            "Why do you say that?"

            Well…every girl in the school is drooling over him."

            "Every girl…including you? Well you can forget about that. Nicholas is not your type." Donavan said in a snide tone as he tried to ignore—the jealousy? 

            "My type? Since you obviously know so much about me, what is my type?" Raye raged at him.

            Me, was the first thought that came into his mind. But he rapidly dismissed it and sauntered out of the room leaving a seething Raye behind.

            How dare he, Raye thought to herself. He makes me so mad…and confused. She couldn't let herself be vulnerable to him, he would only hurt her. And she had been hurt enough. 

            But try as she might she couldn't shake off the feelings his touch invoked.

                                                                        *

            After arriving home Donavan and Ian decided on a plan. They would arrange to meet the three girls they believe are Scouts. Attack them and watch the Scouts transform and de-transform, learning their identities at last. Ian said he would report to Queen Isa about the plan and Nicholas's disappearance and possible defection.

At The North Pole…

                                    "Hello Ian. What news do you bring me?" the Queen asked as she greeted the intense young man.

            "My lady, it has become apparent that Nicholas has deserted us. He disappeared one night and hasn't returned since. He wasn't for the plan; he said it was petty revenge on your part. My opinion is that we are better off without him." He said in a respectful tone.

             "If you find him, destroy him. It is revenge I'm seeking but my hatred is well deserved. Do you know why I must destroy Sailor Moon? Do you understand?" the elegant Queen screeched.

            Ian shook his head in a negative response. He had heard the rumors of course, about the jealousy and rage over losing Prince Diamond. Her hatred and obsession was obviously growing, this could work to his advantage, he thought. 

            "No…well I will tell you. Only so you can better understand your mission. As you already know the Nega Moon and the Shadow people were supposed to merge. We could have been unstoppable. But that ditzy blonde bimbo ruined it all.  Sailor Moon stole my future from me, from my people. 

            Diamond was supposed to be mine, my betrothed. But he betrayed me—and he died saving her! And with that died the hope for our marriage…our kingdoms. When we were young…well younger. Wiseman arranged a meeting between us. We were both bitter at the Earth's treatment of our cultures. Living in darkness, kept away from the light. A friendship was born and it evolved into something more. Our union would have been completed earlier if not for his nosy brother Sapphire. Then he saw Neo-Queen Serenity and he began to lust for her. Saying she was his light, his obsession became clear to me. His brother and Emerald taunted me over this endlessly. Then Wiseman demanded an attack on Crystal Tokyo and in the battle Neo-Queen Serenity became a causality, albeit not a fatal one. Things were back on track until he realized that, that adolescent Barbie doll wanna-be was Serenity! And I lost him again. He died saving her, and the person I trusted, that infernal Wiseman killed him. He cost me not only my precious Diamond but my allegiance with the Nega-Moon family." She finished in her venomous tone, her eyes flashing with the barely concealed anger and madness. 

            "Why do you not blame the Wiseman, your majesty?"

            She paused for a moment and then proceeded, " Wiseman, yes he was the bane of my existence. I had great plans for the destruction of him, but that bratty vapid twit took that from me too. She stole everything from me. And now I'll take everything from her. I'll destroy her world as she destroyed mine and in the end she'll be begging for her own death. And I will grant her that, I'll take her soul, her essence and the world will be mine." She cackled as her face glowed feverishly.

            "Yes, my lady. The world will be yours." And mine too, he thought. 

                                                                                    *

At School…

            "Hey girls! Oh and Melvin." Donavan said to the table that included Molly, Melvin, Raye, Ami, Lita, Mina, and me. He and Ian took a seat at the table with us. 

            "Hey guys! What's up?" Mina exclaimed smiling brightly while nudging Lita underneath the table.

            "Actually we were wondering if you lovely ladies would join us for a picnic at the park tonight? You've been so kind to us and it's our way of thanking you. Please say you'll come, all of you." Ian asked oozing with charm.

            They all looked at each other. Raye looked sick to her stomach at the thought of it. Mina and Lita were positively glowing with excitement. Ami just sat there smiling pleasantly. Molly turned to Melvin who nodded his ascent. 

            I just stared into space, I heard the question but it didn't really register. I hadn't been sleeping well…that dream—nightmare kept coming back. At least I was using the extra time studying so my parents would see my progress and hopefully soon un-ground me. 

            "Sure we'll go." Lita said answering for everyone.

            Ian and Donavan smiled as their eyes met. The plan was in motion.

            A thought struck Ami, "Wait a minute, where's Nicholas?"

            "His father became ill and he went to be by his side." Ian lied smoothly. 

            Donavan kept glancing at Raye who was doing her best to avoid looking or speaking to him. When she turned to leave the table she caught him staring. She didn't back down but instead gave him a look of cool indifference as she left. 

                                                                        *

At My House…

            "Serena come here for a moment." My father called from the kitchen as I walked in the front door. I went in and took a seat warily thinking what did I do now?

            "Serena, " my father began in a calm tone, " we've received notes from your teachers…and they are very pleased with your progress. So as a reward your mother and I have decided to let you go out once a week. As long as we know where you're going to be and who with."

            I was so excited, finally a chance to get out of this house! "That's great, the girls are planning a picnic in the park tonight. Can I go?"

            "Yes just don't be late! " my mom called as I rushed upstairs to get changed.

            When I got to my room I called the other Scouts to tell them that I was allowed to go out tonight. I picked up the phone to call Darien but then placed it back in its cradle. I wasn't ready yet to speak with him yet, I know I can't avoid it forever. But I could avoid it tonight.


End file.
